1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode assembly for a secondary battery and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A secondary battery is generally manufactured by accommodating an electrode assembly having a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator interposed therebetween into an exterior case together with an electrolyte.
In a high capacity secondary battery, a wound electrode assembly including a plurality of unit electrodes and separators may be used. In the wound electrode assembly, in a case where the number of turns of winding increases, it is not easy to accurately align the unit electrodes with the separators interposed therebetween.